A new method has been developed that allows measurements of migration induced by angiogenesis effectors on capillary endothelium. Angiogenesis effectors were found to induce substances in the corneal tissue that mobilize capillary endothelium. Without the intermediary action of the cornea none of the angiogenesis effectors tested were able to mobilize endothelium except the Heparin + copper complex.